


it’s gonna get better

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baek is just sad, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol’s a good boyfriend, M/M, Mentioned Taehyung, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sickfic, mentioned kris and tao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun forgets to take care of himself and gets sick. chanyeol takes it upon himself to get baekhyun feeling better.





	it’s gonna get better

**Author's Note:**

> we’re going with ‘chanbaek are roommates’ for this

baekhyun hasn’t been feeling well for days, maybe weeks, but it wasn’t physical until he woke up on this fine winter morning. even wrapped in blankets and wearing chanyeol’s coziest hoodie, he’s cold. at the same time, he’s sweating. he rolls over with a groan, smushing his flushed face into the pillow. he’s bone weary, too exhausted to even fall asleep again. he lays there trying to breathe right, trying to will the sickness away. he’s so wrapped up in his task that he doesn’t notice that chanyeol’s perched himself on the edge of baekhyun’s bed. he sighs softly, grasping baekhyun’s shoulders and rolling him over onto his back. 

“you’ll breathe a little better this way, baek,” he says gently, moving a hand to baekhyun’s head, lightly pushing sweaty hair out of his boyfriend’s eyes. “isn’t that better?” 

“mm…” baekhyun nods, reaching up to clutch at chanyeol’s wrist, to keep him close. 

“so, you’re not feeling too good today, huh?” chanyeol’s voice is soft and scratchy, like he’s just woken up too. he certainly looks like it. his hair is mussed, eyes bleary and he’s still wearing his ratty flannel pajama pants and an old shirt. 

“no,” baekhyun whispers in response, turning away to cough into the crook of his arm. weak as he may feel, he knows to not spread his germs. he doesn’t want chanyeol to get sick. 

“you were healthy last week,” chanyeol sighs, letting go of baekhyun. “i’m worried, baek. this was really sudden. you were okay last night, you didn’t seem sick.” 

baekhyun doesn’t want to tell him that he hasn’t felt well for a while now. he doesn’t want to tell chanyeol that his physical health wasn’t the first thing to get bad. he just sighs, closing his eyes. he feels a weird pressure at the back of his throat and in his nose, the way he feels when he cries. 

“it’s just a flu…” his own voice makes him want to cringe. he really sounds sick. his voice is hoarse and raspy. no doubt he looks the part, pale with dark circles under his eyes and a sick flush to his face. “i’ll be okay.”

”you know you can tell me anything, right?” the switch in conversation is so fast it almost gives him whiplash. chanyeol’s voice is soft again. “i won’t tell anyone or judge you.”  

“i don’t wanna talk,” he replies, trying to muster up maybe an eighth of the sass he usually has. “come back later.”

”fine,” chanyeol sighs, preparing to get up. “i’m gonna make you something to eat.”

”not hungry,” baekhyun says, rolling over so that his back is facing chanyeol. 

“you’ve gotta eat,” the taller’s response sounds exasperated. “and if you don’t, i’ll call kris and tao.” 

it’s probably an empty threat, because baekhyun knows that any friend or fellow member would only try to coddle him and take care of him. kris and tao wouldn’t be mean like chanyeol. 

“they wouldn’t be mean about breakfast,” he points out, his voice sounding even more ragged than before. 

“baekhyun,” chanyeol speaks slowly, placing a warm hand on baekhyun’s shoulder. “my dear, darling baekhyun. you’ve gotta eat so you have strength to fight this off.” 

“fine.” he pouts, mostly because the moment he says ‘fine,’ chanyeol and his warmth are gone. 

* * *

baekhyun actually cries when chanyeol brings him food, because he’s not hungry and he doesn’t wanna disappoint his boyfriend. he eats it all anyways, resulting in an unpleasant stomachache. he doesn’t get up, though. the only things he actually does are allowing chanyeol to take the old hoodie and replace it with a fresh one, and eat until his tummy hurts. he doesn’t whine to chanyeol. 

“baek,” chanyeol’s waiting for him when baekhyun wakes up from his first nap of the day, dressed in clean clothes. “do you wanna get up and take a shower? maybe it’ll help you feel better.” 

he doesn’t point out that he hasn’t showered since two days before. chanyeol doesn’t need to know he’s been that sad. no one does, except taehyung, who must have a weird sixth sense. baekhyun hasn’t answered any of his texts. 

“no.” his voice is still raspy, but he sounds dead inside now. unenthusiastic, flat, if you will. he doesn’t want to get up. “i don’t feel good, yeol. i don’t wanna get up.” 

“can you tell me what doesn’t feel good?” baekhyun knows chanyeol isn’t trying to be condescending, but his fever-addled brain can’t grasp that. 

“i don’t feel good!” he snaps, huffing. “my whole body aches and my tummy hurts because you made me eat all that food when i wasn’t hungry!”

he’s not angry, really, just upset, close to tears. his emotions are way out of whack. he hears chanyeol sigh again, for the millionth time. 

“i’m sorry, babe, but i had to make sure you ate.” he sounds a little bit regretful, but not much. 

“i don’t wanna get up, i don’t want food, i don’t want anything,” he whines, reaching over to grip into chanyeol, holding onto his shirt. “i don’t feel okay, yeol, i just wanna sleep.” 

chanyeol pushes him over to the other side of the bed, taking off his jacket before getting under the blankets and promptly hugging baekhyun close. 

“i didn’t know… you weren’t feeling okay. i’m sorry,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to baekhyun’s forehead. “is that why you’re sick, babe? have you been neglecting yourself lately?”

”yeah… i just.. i dunno, i couldn’t find it in me to care, i guess.” he shrugs a bit, resting his head against chanyeol’s chest. “i’m sorry.”

”don’t apologize,” chanyeol says, kissing baekhyun’s flushes cheeks. baekhyun entertains the thought of chanyeol kissing his pain away. if only it were that easy. “but, next time, let me know, alright? i wanna be able to help you, but i can’t if i don’t know what’s wrong. can you do that for me, baekhyunee?” 

“yeah, i can… i’ll try.” baekhyun’s eyes close, which he hopes will signal to chanyeol that he wants another nap. he’s still bone tired and his stomach is still aching, but he’s certain a nap will get rid of the unfortunate tummy ache. “i wanna sleep again, yeol. my bones are tired.”

”okay,” chanyeol nods, “take another nap, baek. i’ll be here when you wake up. i love you, have sweet dreams.”

”i love you too, yeol.” baekhyun adores the way chanyeol says ‘have sweet dreams,’ all mushy and warm like that. he’ll be okay eventually, especially with chanyeol by his side. he falls asleep feeling somewhat content, a big change from the emptiness and hopelessness he’s felt for the past week. he’ll be okay. he promises himself that. 

**Author's Note:**

> might be a low key vent fic.  
> idk man sometimes you just neglect urself to the point where you get sick.
> 
> let me be honest... serious yeol is kind of scary compared to dorky chaotic yeol but one of the had to be the serious one so. chanyeol ur serious now.
> 
> leave a comment, i live off of them


End file.
